Modern automobiles are designed with a plethora of in-cabin controls and sensors for receiving input from occupants of a vehicle and/or measuring aspects associated with the vehicle. As automobile designers and engineers develop additional ways to enhance occupant safety and comfort by adding additional controls and sensors to the cabin, the problem of interconnection and console real estate needs to be addressed. There exists needs to simplify console wiring harnesses, reduce bulk, increase reliability, and decrease manufacturing costs.